Adventure of a Lifetime
by Chick of Arcadia
Summary: 15 year old Mimi has started off on her own adventure for collecting moon stones and meeting friends along the way. (I'm bad with summaries!) R and R.
1. Starting Off

Chapter 1~ Starting Off

The sound of laughter of children filled the air as the village of Skies Dale was once again, in the state of peace. A 15-year-old girl named Mimi headed out her home and was getting ready to start off on her first adventure. "No more fake quests," she said to herself, smiling. "No more pretend treasure. I'm finally old enough to go beyond the gates of this peaceful village that held me back so many years." She walked towards the stone gates that were blocked by two huge men. 

"Good morning Mimi," said one of the men. "You're finally leaving, eh?" She grinned and nodded. "I'm able to venture out by myself now." The man nodded. "Yep. I can remember when you were just a little girl. Always playing treasure hunt and exploring the village." She decided to stop him before he kept blabbing. "I better go now." 

The two men opened the iron door. A light came to Mimi's eyes. The light was so bright that she had to cover her eyes with her hand. She knew what the light was. Freedom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The village was a on a floating island, which meant that she had to find a way off. "I wonder where are all the village's ships."

"Hey you!" shouted what sounded like a male's voice from afar. "Can you bring me that stick you are stepping on. Mimi looked down to see a strange blue and white stick underneath her feet. She bent down to pick it up, and walked over to the figure that was near a small ship. The figure came to view once she was close. It was a young man. She guessed 17 years old. He was tall with spiked blue and white hair, and red eyes that looked evil yet harmless. 

"Thanks," he said. "I forgot I had dropped that until I saw someone appear out of the village." She smiled. "You're welcome. Umm, are you passing by or staying?" 

"A little bit of both."

"I don't understand."

"My ship."

"What about it?"

"It's busted. If I can`t get it fixed then I might be here for a while."

"Oh, I see." Mimi walked closer to the huge ship. She placed her hands on it and began scanning. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm looking for the problem to what's wrong with it." The boy laughed. "Look here little girl., I spent at least two hours on trying to find out what was wrong with my ship. I doubt some kid like you can just come out of nowhere and find the problem within seconds." Mimi took her eyes off the ship to meet him. "First of all, I'm not a kid. I'm 15 years old." He chuckled. "Well whoop de goddamn do. I'm just turned 17." She frowned. "Secondly, don't interrupt me. Last but not least, I found out the problem." Mimi looked back at the ship. "The tank is running out of fuel. You just need some gas."

The young man stood up and looked that the tank to find out that it was on `E'. "You're right." He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." She smiled also. "It's no big deal. I grew up watching my father work on ships such as this, and I know a lot about them." He nodded. "Impressive. Say, where were you headed? I don't think you walked out here for fresh air." She giggled. "No I didn't. I'm getting ready to go on an adventure."

"That's cool," he replied. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know exactly."

"How can you go on an adventure if you don't know where to go?"

She shrugged. "It's my first time going beyond the gates of my village." He nodded. "Would you like to come with me? I mean I don't have an exact place to go, but I do travel a lot." Mimi beamed. "That'd be great! I'll help you in anyway I can." She took his hand and jumped up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He laughed. "It's no biggie, really. I never caught your name either."

"My name is Mimi."

"My friends call me Jet" They both shook hands and exchanged smiles. This was the start of a new friendship and an adventure as well. 


	2. Capture

Chapter 2~ Capture

Mimi packed her belongings on the ship as Jet pulled the anchor off the island. The ship slowly drifted away from the island. Mimi looked at her little village and smiled. This was it. The moment she has been waiting for. She waved to the island until it was our of her sight. She walked over to Jet where he was steering the huge ship. "So, where are we going?"

"To my hometown."

"Where's that?"

"Not too far from here. We're going to pick up someone, and then we'll actually be on our way." She nodded and smiled. Looking over the ship's walls made Mimi think of the time she was with her father on a boat trip. A smile crept upon her face. 

Another ship came passing by. The ship was twice the size of the one the two were in. 

"Mimi, I think those are pirates," said Jet. "There's a picture of a skull emblazoned on the ship's sail." He let go of the wheel to get a closer look at the enormous ship. Four figures where looking over the edge at them waving.

"Prepare to make contact!" Shouted one of the figures. It sounded like a female's voice. The ship came closer to Jet's until the two were touching. A long rope dropped from the ship and landed next to Mimi's feet. She looked up to find two girls sliding down the worn out rope. The two stood face to face with her.

"Hi there," said one of the girls. She had long dark purplish hair that was half covered with a blue bandana, blue eyes and very pale skin. 

"What do you want?" Jet asked taking a few steps towards them. The other girl that had short green hair, with a twisted blue headband, and purple eyes, lifted a sliver odd-looking gun up to him. "Don't move. Final warning."

"When did you give the first?" Mimi asked, turning to face her. 

"Don't get smart little girl," she said. "Kali, tell the girls I got everything under control down here." 

The purple haired girl nodded and took out what seemed like a walkie-talkie. "Kali here. Anna and I have everything under control. We'll be back up as soon as we tie up the new prisoners."

"New prisoners," said Jet. "So you are pirates."

"You're a smart boy, you know that," said Kali sarcastically. "We're not going to hurt you. All you do is have to follow everything we say, and you and your friend will be okay." 

"Thanks for the offer, but we have places to go," Jet said. He quickly reached into his pocket grab a small ball. "Mimi, run this way!" With that said, he threw it to the ground and caused an explosion of smoke.

Kali began coughing uncontrollably. "Hey what's going on?" Anna pulled her headband from her head and lowered it to her mouth. "This isn't ordinary gas. I think it's sleeping gas. Kali we got get out of here!" She made her way through the smoke to find Kali lying on the floor fast asleep. "Where did those two go?"

No time soon had the smoke disappeared. Jet and Mimi were gone.

"They'll pay," said Anna. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I didn't think we'd get away from them," said Mimi. 

"Neither did I," Jet said. "Good thing I left my hover boards on the ship rather than leaving them at my house." The two were riding on separate boards that hovered above the ground. "How lucky were we?"

"Not too lucky," replied Mimi. She pointed a familiar ship approaching them. "The pirates are back."

Jet turned his board around and began riding backwards. "Damn. We might have to give up. There's no way our boards will out fly their ship."

The huge came closer by the second as the two tried to come up with a plan. Suddenly, the bottom part of the ship opened and out came three people riding hover boards.

"Here's Johnny!" said Kali. "Did you think you were going to get away with giving us sleeping gas?" Jet chuckled. "Well, I thought so." She didn't seem too pleased by his answer and forward her boards towards him. "You're mine!" The two began racing around in circle, trying to land a hit on one another.

As the two fought, Mimi had two others to deal with. Anna and another girl that wore a black cat mask to cover her face. 

"Why don't join us little girl?" asked Anna, smiling. "You'll get to explore many lands and have anything your heart desires." What Anna said made Mimi think. That's all she wanted. To explore different lands and be able to do anything she wanted. However if it meant that she had to join a group that stood for bad, she didn't want any part of it. "I'll pass, but thanks for the offer."

"Wrong answer kid," Anna said. She flew at a rapid speed towards her followed by the masked girl. Mimi tried her best to dodge the two, but her little knowledge of handling a hover board made it difficult. Not too soon had her board's motor gave out and was hurdling towards the ground. Anna and the masked girl caught her and headed for the ship. 

"They got Mimi," said Jet flying all over the place.

"That's right and you're next," Kali said. She raised her hands in front of her. It began to glow. "I'm tried of playing with you boy. Either you renounce or I can annul this whole thing."

"I choose none of the above," replied Jet with a smirk. Kali growled. "I've had it up to here with you!" The glow released from her hands and impinged Jet. He was knocked unconscious. She took placed his limp body on her board and road towards the ship.

"Mission accomplished." 


End file.
